Verlassen
by vogelstrauss
Summary: Durch Zufall sieht Kiowa seine blonde Schönheit vor dem Haus. Das ist ein One-Shot über Kiowa Gordon, der Embry Call spielt.


„Kiowa! Wo willst du hin?"

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, stürmte der junge Mann aus dem Haus und auf die Straße. Er hatte Glück, dass er in einer kleinen Stadt lebte, wo nicht ganz so viele Autos fuhren. Der Asphalt glitzerte ein wenig im Regen und obwohl ihm seine pechschwarzen Haare jetzt schon klitschnass in die Augen fielen, sah er jedes einzelne Detail von ihr. Es machte den Anschein, dass der Regen förmlich von ihr angezogen war, prasselte auf sie hinab und durchnässte sie bis zu den Knochen. Ihr Make-Up war verlaufen, ihre Wangen errötet und ihre Lippen blau. Trotzdem sah sie wunderschön aus, genauso, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Mit zitternden Händen stand er genau vor ihr, sah sie an und hatte das Bedürfniss ihre blonden Haare, welche platt an ihr herunter hingen und um ihr Gesicht wuselten, zur Seite zu streichen, nur um nochmal in ihre atemberaubenden, grünen Augen zu schauen. Wie lange war es her? Stunden, Tage, ja vielleicht sogar Wochen? Nein, gerade mal vor 45 Minuten hatte er sie besucht. Heimlich, wie immer eigentlich. Und nun war sie hier. Das war noch nie vorgekommen. Nur durch Zufall hatte er sie gesehen, als er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte. Seine Mutter meinte, dass es draußen wie aus Eimern goss und sie das arme Mädchen bemitleidete. Auch Kai, seine Freundin, meinte das, die neben ihm in der Küche stand. Das war so überraschend gewesen, dass er beinahe das Glas voll Wasser fallen gelassen hatte. Sofort hatte Kiowa sich gefragt was sie hier tat. Wusste sie etwa, wo er wohnte? Eigentlich war das so gut wie unmöglich, das sie nicht über solche Sachen gesprochen hatten. Nun gut, er hatte ihr erzählt wie das Haus aussah. Mehr aber nicht.

„Was machst du hier?", schoss aus seinem Mund, ohne groß nachzudenken. Es war nur ein Reflex. Er wollte sie nicht verletzen. Das wollte er nie. Etwas hilflos zuckte das blonde Mädchen vor ihm die Schulter. Fing an mit ihren Fingern zu spielen, welche stark zitterten. Wahrscheinlich von der Kälte. Sie wirkte nicht im geringsten überrascht. Stirnrunzelnd sah er einmal an ihr runter. Sie trug einfache schwarze Röhrnjeans, ihre Lieblingschucks und eine Jacke, die ihr zehnmal zu groß war. Natürlich erkannte er die Jacke. Kiowa hatte sie ihr geschenkt, weil sie so ein großer Fan von Led Zeppelin war. Er hatte es gerne getan. Nun sah er sie leicht geschockt an, ehe nochmal einen kurzen Blick zum Haus warf. Kaiulani stand in der Tür, seine Mutter sah aus dem Fenster. Es musste wohl komisch aussehen, wie die Beiden im Regen auf der Straße standen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihn neugierig beobachteten. Wer war das Mädchen mit seiner Jacke, die er anscheinend schon seit Ewigkeiten suchte? Der Jungschauspieler wollte eigentlich nichts lieber als die Blondine vor ihm zu schnappen und wegzulaufen. Aber wie würde das aussehen?

„Du weißt es nicht?" Skeptisch schaute er vom Haus zu ihr, genau in ihre grüne Augen. Er sah ganz genau wie sich ihre Pupillen vergrößerten. Dieses Spiel hatte er schon oft genug beobachtet. Endlich regte sich das Mädchen. Ließ ihre Arme leblos an ihre Seite baumeln. Panik breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Irgendwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht.

„Ich ziehe von hier weg." Es war kaum zu verstehen und trotzdem fühlte es sich fast so an als würde sie ihm die Worte ins Gesicht schreien. Kiowa konnte es nicht fassen. Er wollte es einfach nicht glauben, hoffte, dass sie gleich anfing zu lachen und ihm sagte, dass es nur ein Scherz war, ein ziemlich schlechter. Aber das kam nicht. Nie. Reglos stand er ihr gegenüber. Starrte sie an.

Das blonde Mädchen wirkte plötzlich traurig und es sah so aus als würde sie weinen. Lautlos. Der Schauspieler konnte es nicht wirklich erkennen, denn der Regen hatte noch nicht aufgehört. Seufzend legte er Zeigefinger und Daumen an seinen Nasenrücken, schloss die Augen und wollte im Moment einfach nur sterben. Wieso? Wie konnte sie ihm das antun? Sie hatten so viel zusammen erlebt, so viel miteinander geteilt. Gefühle, Geheimnisse, Leid und Kummer. Sie hatten zusammen gelacht, Spaß gemacht. Und zu guter Letzt, sie hatten sich geliebt. Manchmal sogar die ganze Nacht. Keiner wusste davon. Niemand. Nur die Beiden. Es schöpfte auch keiner Verdacht. Und nun sollte alles vorbei sein. Einfach so. Es war schrecklich, Kiowa konnte dieses Gefühl nicht beschreiben. „Wann?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme, wütend. Sicherlich konnte sie nichts dafür. Sie war noch nicht 18, deswegen konnte sie noch nicht selber entscheiden wo sie leben wollte. Ihr Alter war schon immer ein Problem gewesen. Es hielt Ki aber nicht davon ab sie zu lieben, dazu war sie einfach zu wundervoll. „Morgen.", kam ihre knappe Antwort, ihre Stimme bebte. Sprachlos nickte er einmal stumpf, schnaubte und zog sie dann grob zu ihm. Verzweifelt umklammerten zwei starke Arme ihren Körper. Er wollte sie nie los lassen. „Treff mich heute Abend um 10." Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er ihr einen liebevollen, zärtlichen Kuss auf's Ohr drückte, in welches er kurz zuvor hinein geflüstert hatte, sie losließ und wieder ins Haus verschwand. Sofort wurde er mit Fragen durchlöchert. Kaiulani verschwand kurz, nur um gleich danach mit einem Handtuch wiederzukommen und ihm fürsorglich seine Haare trocknete. „Das war nur eine Freundin von einem Kumpel. Sie hatte sich verlaufen und wollte unbedingt einmal umarmt werden, weil sie mich aus den Filmen kennt.", log er seine Freundin und seine Mutter an. Und er hasste sich dafür. Dafür liebte er die blonde Schönheit um so mehr. Kaiulani war toll, keine Frage und Kiowa hatte sie wirklich geliebt. Aber Dinge veränderten sich, plötzlich kam dieses Mädchen in sein Leben und verbreitete überall Chaos. In seinem Herzen.

AN: Sooo.. wir haben gerade Interpreation von Kurzgeschichten und ich wollte mich mal an einer versuchen. :) Ich hoffe sie ist nicht allzu schlecht :D


End file.
